Elvish council
by sehellys
Summary: After his real name and heritage are revealed to Aragorn the young man has a lot to ponder and needs some advice - or maybe some cheering up


**elvish council  
**

_Inspired by Frodo's line from the Fellowship of the Ring "_'Go _not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes'" and because I have recently read too many stories in which Estel learned of his heritage and reacted with anger and resentment. That is not how the appendix describes it and I thought I'd give it a try to write my own version.  
_

_Also submitted to the Teitho contest for December 2014 (challenge: endings)_

**Summary: **After Elrond reveals his real name and heritage to Aragorn the young man has a lot to ponder and needs some advice or maybe some cheering up

**Disclaimer:** The world, characters and especially the quote from the appendices are all Tolkien's, no money is being made with this story.

The twilight of the evening deepened into night and the chatter and songs in the hall of fire grew more silent as more and more elves retired for the night. And still there was no sign of Estel.

The young man had been told his real name and heritage only the previous evening and had spent most of this day talking to his mother, intent on learning more about his people, his destiny and his father. But his continued absence started to worry his elven brothers and as night fell over the valley they set out to search for him.

They eventually found their quarry close to the banks of the river. Estel was sitting on a large rock not far from the bridge that spanned the churning waters below. He was twirling the Ring of Barahir in his fingers, seemingly deep in thought.

"What is it that occupies your mind, _tithen pen_?" Elladan queried softly so as not to startle his human brother.

"It has been a long time since last you missed the evening meal", Elrohir added, "and then you insisted you would starve during the night if we would not get you some honey cakes."

This drew a smile from the young man as he remembered the event in question. He had only been six years old then and had missed dinner because he had slept off a fever. When his temperature had finally dropped though, he had awoken with a mighty appetite.

Elladan sat down next to his younger brother, the earlier question still lingering in his gaze as he looked at Estel.

The man sighed. "There are so many things on my mind", he started. "So many new things to understand, so many old things to reevaluate and much that I didn't know and need yet uncover." More silently he added, "and so many things that might change."

The way he said it made it clear to his elven brothers that this was what really troubled their brother. He felt his time in Rivendell might come to an end while an uncertain future loomed before him.

"Imladris will always be your home", Elladan said with conviction as he wrapped an arm around Estel's shoulders.

"My mother thinks I should see more of the world", Estel sighed deeply as he spoke, "the world of men."

As Elrohir also sat down on the large boulder he shared a look with his twin over their little brother's head. They quickly came to the same conclusion: Aragorn had heard wise words of council for two days now, yesterday evening from their father, today from his human mother. What Estel needed now were no further deep words but some cheer to lighten his heart.

"Aya", Elrohir began, "your mother has always thought we had too much of a negative influence on you." He shook Estel lightly, almost as if he wanted to shake off whatever gloomy thoughts his brother might be harbouring.

The joke had the desired effect. Estel looked up with a barely concealed twinkle in his eyes. "To be fair though, Glorfindel and Erestor have often said the same."

Elladan laughed. "True enough, _tithen gwador_. For some strange reason our elders seem to think that you could not come up with all the mischief you do by yourself."

"Ah but your help _is_ appreciated." Aragorn said with emphasis and laughed along with his brothers, their melodic laughter ringing out over the rushing waters at their feet.

After a moment the youngest among them sobered up a bit. "Ada told me I should yet stay," he said quietly, "that there would be much that I could yet learn."

"You could certainly polish your swordsmanship" Elladan chimed in, clearly unwilling to turn to serious conversations again, "you can't even beat Elrohir yet, and that is hardly a challenge." The older twin quickly dodged the swipe his twin aimed at his forehead.

"Don't listen to him, Estel", Elrohir said instead to change the subject. "The reason Ada wants you to stay is because you are his secret weapon against Erestor. Only you can charm him enough to forget about all the decisions Ada should make or treaties he should sign."

Aragorn looked at both his brothers, an air of exasperation around him as he scoffed. "Will you refuse to be serious?"

"Yes," was the simple answer he received, his brothers speaking in unison, not a smidgeon of remorse in their voices.

"So you will not tell me which course of action I should take?"

"There is wisdom in both your mother's and our father's words, little one." Elladan began, but Elrohir cut in, "In other words, Elladan does not dare to go against either of them."

More silvery laughter lifted into the night sky and Aragorn had to admit that while maybe not helpful for his seeming predicament at least his brothers had lifted his spirits considerably.

"And this is", he informed them with mock sincerity, "why men say not to go to the elves for council, for they will say both yes and no." After a moment's consideration he added, "or worse they might make a mockery of your conversation."

"It is no fault of ours that we cannot say yes or no, Aragorn" Elladan began and Elrohir finished his brothers words, "there is no right or wrong in this. Be cheerful young Lord of the Dunedain for you are strong and your future holds marvels."

They sat for a while longer in comfortable silence. The twins' mission was accomplished as Aragorn stopped twirling his ring in his hands and instead slipped it on. He might not have made a decision yet, but his heart was cheered by the knowledge that his family would be by his side either way.

After a while his brothers left him to sit by himself and Aragorn started softly humming under his breath. And while rising to retire for the night he decided otherwise and strolled into the forest surrounding Imladris instead.

The End

_At the hour of sunset Aragorn walked alone in the woods, and his heart was high within him; and he sang, for he was full of hope and the world was fair. And suddenly even as he sang he saw a maiden walking on a greensward among the white stems of the birches; and he halted amazed, thinking that he had strayed into a dream, or else that he had received the gift of the Elf-minstrels, who can make the things of which they sing appear before the eyes of those that listen._

_'For Aragorn had been singing a part of the The Lay of Lúthien which tells of the meeting of Lúthien and Beren in the forest of Neldoreth. And behold! there Lúthien walked before his eyes in Rivendell, clad in a mantle of silver and blue, fair as the twilight in Elven-home; her dark hair strayed in a sudden wind, and her brows were bound with gems like stars._

_\- From 'The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen'; Appendix A_

_Thank you for reading and please consider leaving a review to tell me how you liked it. :)_


End file.
